Meeting Again
by Salem
Summary: Duo and Hilde meet again
1. Meeting Again (part 1)

Meeting Again Written By: JerryMaxwell 

Notes to Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam wing or Gundam wing characters. Please don't sue me. This is my first Fanfic so I need reviews. Read and send your reviews olease. See ya! 

The sun shone bright over colony L1. A young girl sat on a patch of grass in a park. She held a book and a basketball at her side. She leaned back against the tree behind her. Carefully, she draped a hand over her face to block out the sunrays. 

"Ugh! I hope the clouds cover up the sun soon. It's driving me nuts!" The girl said. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. "I know what I need. I need to go play some b-ball." The girl stood up and went to the courts. 

"Hey Hilde! Wanna play some b-ball with us?" A girl with dark blond hair asked. 

"Sure Relena. I need to." Hilde said. She took off her sweater and slipped on her band. "I'm ready." 

"Great! Let's go!" Relena said passing the ball to her. 

"Wait we haven't picked teams." A girl with aqua colored hair stated. 

"She's right Relena." A girl with fuchsia hair, tied in a ponytail, said. 

"Okay then. Salem, Cyrus, you take on Relena and me." Hilde said with a light gesture. Relena, Cyrus, and Salem nodded and they began to play. 

******Somewhere on earth... 

"So, you said Relena doesn't live here anymore?" A boy asked. "Do you know where she lives now?" 

"Yes Duo. She lives on colony L1 with a friend named Hilde." The woman answered. 

"Really? Why'd she move?" 

"Too much responsibility guess. She probably needed a break." The woman replied. 

"So who takes care now?" Duo asked. "Milliardo. Anything else you need to know Duo?" The woman asked. 

"No but thanks." Duo replied. "Bye Noin." Duo replied leaving on his motorcycle. 

"Bye Duo." Noin said closing the doors behind him. 

******On colony L1... 

"Hey Relena, can you pass me the pages?" Hilde asked from the kitchen counter. 

"Sure." Relena said throwing the book to her. Hilde opened it and copied down something. She put the book down and walked towards the door. 

"Hey Hilde? Where you goin?" Relena asked. 

"For a walk." Hilde replied. "See ya in an hour or two for dinner." 

"Ok. See ya!" Relena said. 

******On earth...to colony L1... 

"I should tell the guys but I've had enough of Heero Yuy for one day." Duo thought. He had seen the Gundam pilots the day before and Heero had given him that look so many times he wanted to slap it right off his face. 

"Nah. I couldn't beat Heero up. He'd beat me up. Well, looks like it's time to go Death Scythe." Duo boarded his Gundam and departed for colony L1. 

******On colony L1... 

"Okay I'm here. Now I just have to find her." Duo thought. 

******On colony L1...Relena/Hilde's apartment 

"I'm back! Relena are you here?" Hilde said as she entered her apartment. Relena groaned and threw a pillow at Hilde. "I WAS sleeping." 

"Oh. Sorry Relena." Hilde said stifling a giggle. "So anyone call me while I was gone?" 

"No." Relena said. "Can I go back to sleep? I mean after all, it is 11:30." 

"Ya. I'll be up a while longer cause I still have to eat ok?" Hilde said while turning on the TV. 

Hilde sat on the couch with a bag of popcorn. She was watching a horror flick when there was a knock on the door. Hilde jumped up in surprise. 

"Whoa. Hold it Hilde girl. It's just the door." Hilde said walking over to it. Gingerly she opened the door. A man stood there. 

"Um...can I help you?" Hilde asked the strange man. 

"Yeah. Um...does a Relena Peacecraft live here?" The man asked. 

"Yeah but don't you think it's a little late to come and see her?" Hilde asked. "Anyway she's asleep right now. Can you come back tomorrow?" 

"I guess, but I'm really looking for a Hilde Schibeiker. Do ya know her? I was told she lives here." The boy said. 

"I'm Hilde. Can I be of assistance to you?" Hilde asked attentively. "Hey Hilde, nice to see you again." The boy said. 

"Oh my God! Duo it's you!" Hilde said throwing her arms around him in a hug. 

Duo smiled idiotically and returned the hug. "Hey Hilde, can I come in?" Duo asked. 

"Sure you can Duo!" Hilde said. 

"Okay. Um...Hilde ya can let me go now." Duo said smiling, as she blushed crimson. 

"Oh, sorry about that Duo." Hilde said turning away from his gaze. "I guess I'm happy to see ya." 

"Understood Babe, but do you have anything to eat?" Duo asked wide-eyed. 

"You sure haven't changed. Well since I last saw you anyway." Hilde said handing him her bag of popcorn. Duo immediately scarfed it down. Hilde laughed and took out another bag. 

"So Hilde, what ya been up to since the battle ended?" Duo asked. 

"Nothin much. Just working on a mobile suit model." Hilde said leaning her head against the table. "How about you?" 

"Nothin much either. Been hangin around the guys and everyone else." Duo said snatching an apple from the fruit bowl. 

"Uh huh." Was all Hilde said, playing with a lock of her blue hair. "I think having them as friends is great." 

Duo gave her a questioning look, which Hilde didn't see, and pulled up a chair next to her. "Hilde, whatcha you talkin about?" 

Hilde looked up. "Hmm...Oh what were you sayin Duo?" 

"Nothin. Hey can I sleep here tonight? I'll find a hotel tomorrow?" Duo asked lightly. 

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch." Hilde said standing and walking towards her bedroom. "I'll bring you some covers. Hold on." Duo watched as she disappeared into her room. "She's still one hot and definitely happenin babe! I mean to be up at this hour." Duo thought gazing at her with a goofy smile. "Duo shut up. You're crazy!" 

"Here ya go." Hilde said throwing the covers over his head, interrupting his thoughts. "Um...Duo? Whatcha starin at?" Duo grinned. "Oh nothin. Night Hilde." 

"Night Duo." Hilde said crawling into her bed. 

****** The next Morning... 

Hilde sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What*yawn*time is it?" 

Hilde looked around and saw Duo sprawled out on the couch snoring. "Go figure. He hasn't changed." Hilde thought. She walked over to him and pulled the cover over his body. He had a goofy grin on his face. Hilde giggled slightly before going to wake up Relena. 

"Relena, Wake up! We have to go practice at the gym now." Hilde said shaking Relena. 

"Man...I'm up." Relena said with a groan. "I'm gonna have some breakfast." 

Hilde nodded and began washing her face in the bathroom. 

"Ah! HILDE WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Relena screamed from the living room. "HILDE!" 

Duo woke with a start. He heard Relena scream and fell off the couch. "I'm leavin, I'm leavin!" 

"Oh Relena I'm sorry. I didn't tell you that Duo came last night." Hilde said with a grin. "He came for a visit. Is that Ok?" 

"Yeah. Sorry Duo. Ya just startled me." Relena said plopping down on the chair by her desk. "By the way, what up with the other guys?" 

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Oh they haven't changed ya know? Trowa never talkin, Quatre always a goody-goody, Wufai as arrogant as ever, and Heero cold as a popsicle." 

"Well that's part of the reason I moved." Relena said in a sad tone. "Heero never liked me. Probably liked Dorothey." Relena tapped her chin with thought. 

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Hilde asked. "I'm free until 4:00. How about you Relena?" 

"Nope. I'm busy. Gotta a meeting at school." Relena said. "Gonna take a shower. See ya later!" 

"So, Duo, what do YOU wanna do?" Hilde asked picking up one of the pillows. 

"How about we go shoot some hoops then go to an amusement park." Duo said. "Then we can-" 

Hilde stood up, eyes sparkling. "We can go clubbin, golfin, bowlin, movies, eat ice-cream, then-" 

"Hilde, Hilde. Cool it." Duo said shaking her by her shoulders lightly. "Oops. Sorry." Hilde said blushing lightly at Duo's touch. "Guess I got carried away." 

"Yeah. I could tell." Duo said with a laugh. 

Hilde stared at him. "So, then I'll be right back. I gotta go get ready." Hilde ran into the bathroom. 

"Well, she'll probably be in there for 10. I'll watch some TV." Duo thought turning it on. 

Hilde returned 10 minutes later. She as wearing a blue spaghetti-strapped top, daisy dukes, and blue Dr. Martins. She had her hair, which had grown shoulder length, in a ponytail. "Duo I'm ready, let's go!" 

"Hey I'm leavin see ya!" Relena said. Relena wore a t-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, and some tennis. Her hair was in a bun. "Oh, one more thing. Tell anyone who needs me I'll be at the gym from 2 to 8." 

"Okay. Bye Relena." Hilde as she slipped on her sunscreen. "Come on Duo let's go." 

"ALRIGHT! Let's kick it!" Duo yelled pulling Hilde out the door." 

(Okay. I think Duo and Hilde go good together. So anyway I've been workin on this fic for a month. I'm inspired so the next will be out by, say, Saturday? I'm a busy chic. See ya peeps!) 


	2. Meeting Again (part 2)

Meeting Again Note to Disclaimer: I don not and never ever will own Gundam wing. Please don't sue me. Enjoy the rest of the fic cuz it's the last chapter. It might be a little short since it's the last chapter. Enjoy! 

Meeting Again 

******At the park... 

Relena and Heero were searching for Hilde when they heard a cry from a nearby part of the park. It was Hilde. Relena and Heero ran. 

"DDDUUUUOOOO! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hilde cried running to his side. Sam stood there with an evil grin. He was about to grab Hilde when he was sent flying 5 feet away from her. Hilde didn't notice. She continued sobbing and trying to clean up the blood that was spilling from a wound in Duo's side. 

"Leave her alone!" Relena cried. She ran up to Hilde and helped her clean up Duo's side. 

Meanwhile Heero was kickin Sam's butt. Finally Sam threw his gun down and ran away (what a wimp). Heero watched him go then turned to help Relena and Hilde. 

Hilde was still crying when she finally noticed Relena and Heero. "Relena, Heero..." Hilde threw herself onto Relena's shoulder and sobbed. 

Heero picked Duo's body, which was still bleeding, and turned to Relena. "Call an ambulance." Relena nodded and dialed the hospital on her cell phone. Pretty soon an ambulance arrived and took Duo in. Relena told Hilde to go. 

"No I can't. I'm the one who got him into this." Hilde said. "Now he probably hates me. I can't bear to see him this way." 

Relena put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hilde go. He needs you." 

Hilde nodded and climbed into the ambulance. She held her head in her hands the whole way there. 

Relena watched as the ambulance disappeared. "Are you coming Heero?" 

Heero nodded and they ran off to the hospital. 

******At the hospital... 

"You may see him now. He's in room 202." The doctor told her. "But don't be too loud. He needs to rest." 

Hilde nodded and went in. She cringed at the sight. Duo had tubes and wires hooked up to his body. Even so he was resting peacefully. Hilde pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Gently she stroked his cheeks. Her eyes started to tear up but she didn't cry. 

"Duo wouldn't like that. He'd think I was weak." Hilde thought. She looked at his life supporter. She could hold back no longer. 

"But I can't help it Duo!" She sobbed. "I don't care if you think I'm weak. I just...I just...can't live without you." 

Duo smiled in his sleep. Hilde hadn't seen. "Even if you don't feel the same, I just had to let you know before you'd leave me." 

Duo made no sign of movement. Hilde looked down heartened. She stood up and began walking out. "I'll come back tomorrow." 

With that she left the room. Outside she saw Heero and Relena waiting. When Relena saw her she ran and gave Hilde a hug. "Is he okay?" 

Hilde nodded. "He'll have to stay here till he recovers of course." 

Relena nodded and looked at Heero. Heero nodded and stood up, walking to the cafeteria. Relena turned to Hilde. "Hilde, the doctors put up some sleeping quarters for us to stay the night. Do you wanna stay?" 

Hilde shook her head. "No Relena. You and Heero stay here. I need to go back home." With that Hilde left the hospital. 

Afterwards Relena looked at Duo through the window. "Get better Duo. We know you can. You need to because all of us need you. Heero, Wufai, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Noin...we need you. But Duo, most of all she needs you." Relena whispered before settling down to wait for Heero to return. 

******At Relena/Hilde's apartment... 

Hilde sat down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to do. She needed Duo. Hilde stayed up until sleep came over her. 

Later Heero and Relena arrived. It was 4:30 when they arrived back. Hilde was sprawled on her bed. She had the picture of Duo and herself on her chest. Relena sighed and pulled the covers over her. 

Heero and Relena went to bed shortly after. Heero slept on the couch and Relena slept in her room. 

******The next morning... 

Relena woke up and went to check on Hilde. She opened the door and found Hilde still sleeping. She went and shook her. "Hilde wake up. It's time to go to the gym. We haven't been there in weeks." 

Hilde shook her head. Relena looked surprised. Then it hit her Hilde had already gone into depression from the incident with Duo... 

Days passed and Duo still didn't wake up. The doctors said he'd lost too much blood. Ever since that time Hilde went into a state of total depression. She stayed in her room for days until the day Duo woke up... 

"Duo you need to talk to her. You're the only one who can get her out of this state." Relena said. 

Duo was standing outside of the apartment with Heero and Relena. He had recovered not too long ago when he learned of Hilde's depression state. 

"Okay. I had something to tell her anyway." Duo said in a calm voice. Underneath it all he was very upset with her. 

Hilde lay in her bed. She knew she looked terrible. She was turning over when she heard the door open. She looked to see who it was. From underneath the covers she gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Hilde. Are you awake?" Duo asked. 

Hilde pretended to be asleep. She heard Duo come over and sit down on the bed. Hilde shut her eyes so that he wouldn't suspect. 

Duo pulled the covers back. He gasped. She looked really bad. Her hair was messy; she looked like she was dying. Even so to him some of her beauty shined through. 

"Hilde wake up." Duo said. "It's me Duo." 

Hilde wanted to but was afraid that it was all a dream. "Are you real?" 

Duo was taken aback. "Whadda ya mean? Of course I'm real!" 

Hilde opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey Duo. I thought you'd never wake up." 

Duo smiled. "I'm tough remember? By the way I needed to tell you something." 

Hilde sat up and wrapped the covers around her. She hid her face. "No need to say I already know." 

Duo gave a puzzled look. "What? How did you find out? I never told anybody." 

Hilde turned to him, now equally confused. "You mean you don't think I'm weak?" 

Duo chuckled. "Of course not Hilde. You are a real strong person. Here I got these for you." Duo handed her a rose and a box of chocolate. 

Hilde looked surprised. Then suddenly she shoved it back at him. "No. I don't want it. Just go away." 

"Hilde what's wrong?" Duo asked. She looked very upset. "Hilde talk to me." 

"You said you'd come back! You said you'd come back to me! You promised Duo!" Hilde screamed at him. "Then you left to help fight! Then you left to help protect Relena and the Sank Kingdom! Then-" 

By now Hilde had began pounding Duo on the chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Hilde screamed. 

"Hilde get a grip on yourself!" Duo said holding her. "I did come back to you." 

"No you didn't! You left me again! Look what happened! You don't care about me! Just leave me alone." Hilde said in tears now. "I'd be better off without you. YOU'D be better off without me too." 

Duo looked at her questioningly. "Hilde what are you sayin?" 

"Duo if you hadn't come back, if I hadn't been with Sam, None of this would've happened." Hilde cried. "It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" 

Hilde pounded her fists into her pillow. "Just leave me Duo. I don't want to be hurt anymore. That's why I started liking Sam. I waited for you Duo. You never came." Hilde said looking at Duo with teary eyes. "I don't wanna be hurt anymore. I loved you Duo and I still do but I'm not gonna wait for somethin that is never gonna happen. I'm not gonna be hurt anymore!" 

Duo walked over and grabbed Hilde. He turned her to face him. They were face to face. "That's why I came back Hilde. I wanted to tell you somethin." 

Hilde's look saddened and she turned away. "Please Duo I've had enough surprises and hurt for one day. Just leave." 

Duo turned her to face him again. He tipped her chin lightly. "I do Love you Hilde. I always have and I always will. Remember that." 

Hilde's eyes went wide. "But you...said..." 

Duo put a finger to her mouth silencing her. "I mean it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him to her. He tipped her chin lighlty before placing a long, deep, and passionate kiss on her lips. 

When they parted Hilde leaned on Duo. "I love you Duo. Thank you for loving me back." 

THE END FOR NOW 

(Well hey there it is! I am gonna make a sequel to this story called "The ongoing battle" Anyway that's not for another week or so. See ya latez peeps!) 

~~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~~~ 


	3. Meeting Again (part 3)

Meeting Again 

Note to Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam wing or its characters. yada yada yada. Please don't sue me. Well read. Hope you enjoy. Send reviews. See ya! 

MEETING AGAIN 

Hilde woke to the sunshine flowing through her bedroom window. She heard water running in the bathroom. 

"Probably Relena." She thought. 

She stood up and made her way to the couch to check on Duo. He was sitting there with the remote in his hand. 

"Mornin Duo. How are ya?" Hilde asked. 

Duo made no response. Hilde walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Duo jumped and fell off the couch. 

"Ha! Duo you are silly." Hilde said walking to help him up. 

To her surprise Duo moved away from her. She looked at him. His happy-go-lucky mien was gone. It was replaced by a sad and tired look. His braid was messy and his clothes were wrinkled. 

"Duo? Duo what's wrong?" Hilde asked. "Duo, talk to me. Duo are you gonna answer me?" 

"I'm fine." Was Duo's melancholy reply. He stood up and left the apartment. Hilde watched him in confusion. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Hilde asked herself as she sat down on the couch. 

Just then Relena came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, a red skirt, a pair of red converse, and a pink bandanna. She saw Hilde's sad expression and went to talk to her. 

"Hey Hilde. What's wrong?" Relena asked. "Ya seem kinda sad." "I'm not sad Relena. Just confused." Hilde said. 

"What about?" Relena asked. 

"Well I was just talkin to Duo and he totally ignored me. Well he said I'm fine, then he left." Hilde said. "He didn't even say good morning." 

"Well maybe you should talk to him." Relena said. "That always helps ya know?" Hilde nodded. "Well you should be going, right?" 

"Yeah. Sorry we couldn't chat longer today." Relena said. "I gotta meet Chris for breakfast. See ya!" 

With that, Relena left for the restaurant, Quake (Charmed?). 

Hilde sat silently. She watched clouds cover up the sun. It was dark. 

"I need to get outta here." Hilde said. She walked to her phone and dialed Sam's number. Sam picked up. 

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Hilde asked. 

"Nothin much." Sam said. "Hey Hilde want to see a movie?" 

"Sure." Hilde said. "I'll meet ya there. See ya!" Hilde quickly changed. When she was done she left. ******At quake.... 

"This place has great food!" Relena said. "How did ya find it?" 

"Well I know a friend from here." Chris said. "He recommended it to me." Relena nodded and continued sipping her soda. 

"Excuse me for a moment Relena." Chris said. "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." 

"Ok." Relena said. Relena was waiting for Chris when the waiter came by. 

"Can I take your order miss?" The waiter said. 

"Yes I'll have the-" Relena paused. "Wait, I know that voice. It's very familiar." Relena looked up to see the familiar eyes. They were the same eyes that had threatened her life and ignored her all the time. They were the reason she left. 

"Heero?" Relena said. ******On the streets.... 

"I have to find out the truth." Duo thought. "I have to know if Hilde likes Sam. Or I've wasted trying to see her again." 

Duo walked silently down the block. He passed many shop windows. "Hey maybe I should give her something." Duo thought. "Like a box of chocolate and roses." 

Duo was still thinking when a glistening figure caught his eye. He stopped and turned around. He looked in the shop window and saw a picture frame in the shape of his Gundam. He went into the store and bought it. When he reached the hotel where he was staying he opened the picture frame. He took a picture and slid it into the frame. 

He sighed loudly and hung his head. 

It was picture of Hilde and him. He and Hilde had just came back to the colony L1. It was after the battle with white fang and the Romerfeller foundation. Hilde had on her battle armor. Her face was covered with streaks of soot and her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes were wide and she had a smile on her face. Hilde was leaning on his chest and he had an arm around her shoulder. They looked happy together. Then Duo had to leave for earth again. Hilde was sad. 

He remembered the conversation they had before he left... 

"Duo, why do you have to leave right now?" Hilde had asked. "You just got back." 

" I know that Hilde, but I have to go." Duo had said. "The guys need me." Hilde had a hurt expression on her face. "But...but Duo, can't I come with you?" 

"No Hilde. Whatever's happenin down there, I don't want ya to be involved with." Duo had said. "You stay here and keep yourself safe. You stay here and wait for me." 

"But Duo..." Hilde said. Hilde became angry. "I don't care what you say, I'm going and that's final!" 

Hilde began to storm out of the room. Just as she reached her room Duo grabbed her arm. He spun her around and gave her a furious look. 

"I said your gonna stay here." He shoved Hilde against the wall. "Don't you do anything crazy while I'm gone. Good-bye." Hilde nodded slowly and sat down. She watched Duo leave. 

Duo watched as the colony became a small light in space. "Bye Hilde. I will return..." Duo had said. "I promise." 

Duo sat up and pulled the picture to his face. "I promise." He said before falling asleep. *******At the movies.... 

"Um...Sam? What movie are we gonna see?" Hilde asked hugging her jacket to her. 

"Um...how about "The Story of Us" ?" Sam asked. Hilde nodded and they went in. 

During the movie Hilde didn't pay much attention. She wanted to be there with Sam, who she liked. But another part of her wanted to be with Duo. The other part wanted to run from the theater, find him, and tell him. Tell him what? That she cared for him? That she needed him? She had Sam didn't she? She was still pondering the question when Sam tugged at her shoulder. 

"Hey Hilde, the movies over." Sam said. "Wanna get some ice cream?" Hilde nodded, pushing the thoughts of Duo to the back of her head. 

It was late when Hilde arrived back home. Relena still wasn't home. Hilde walked to the couch to see if Duo was there. He wasn't. Her face fell and she started to cry. 

"Duo please come back to me." Hilde whispered. "Please, please come back to me." That night she cried herself to sleep. Then she had a dream. In her dream she was running and running, but she wasn't tired. She was still running when she spotted two people fighting each other. It was Duo and Sam. She saw Sam kick Duo. Duo punched Sam. Then she saw Sam pull out a gun. She ran to them. Just then Sam raised the gun and shot. She saw Duo hit the floor. 

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Hilde screamed bolting up in her bed. Sweat ran down her forehead and she shivered. 

"It was a dream. Just a dream." Hilde told herself, but she shook anyway. "But why would I have a dream about Sam killing Duo?" 

Hilde shook her head. "This just doesn't make any sense at all." She was stressed. What could she do about Sam? What was she going to do about Duo? She was confused. Realizing it would have to wait till the morning she fell asleep. The end of part 3 

(So what did ya think? Is it a cliffhanger, somewhat? Well I should have chap. 4 out by Thursday or Friday. PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! See ya later!) ~~~~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Meeting Again (part 4)

Meeting Again 

Note to disclaimers: I don't own Gundam wing or its characters. Please don't sue me. Anyway on with the fic! 

Meeting Again (Part 4) 

The next morning Hilde found Relena on the couch. Next to her was a young man with dark brown hair. He had a coat pulled over himself and Relena. Hilde looked at them questioningly. At first she thought it was Chris but realized it couldn't be for Chris had black hair. Slowly she walked over and shook Relena. Relena woke with a start. 

"Huh? Who...where?" Relena asked. She noticed Hilde. "Oh hey Hilde what's up?" 

"Nothin really." Hilde replied uncertainly. "But I'm curious to know who the cutey is." 

Relena peered at the boy next to her. "Oh um...This may come as a big surprise but this is Heero." 

Hilde's eyes went wide and she grabbed the couch for support. "You've gotta be kidding me? Heero Yuy? The Wing Zero Gundam pilot?" 

Relena blushed pink and nodded solemnly. "When I was with Chris yesterday he came up to me dressed as a waiter. I couldn't believe it either. So anyway I asked him what he was doing here, he told me he was visiting the colonies. Of course that was after I ran after him down the street." 

"But what about Chris?" Hilde interrupted. 

"Oh, I left him a note. I think he's gonna call soon. He'll probably wanna know who Heero is." Relena said. "So after I chased him and found out the info. We went to courts and played some ball. He's a good player, by the way. He beat me by only one point." 

"Okay, but why is he here with you?" Hilde asked. "Last I recall he wanted to kill you." 

Relena laughed a little. "Yeah he told me he would. By the time I used up all my energy we were both tired. I told him he could stay here for a while. Besides Duo is here isn't he?" 

Hilde hung her head. "No he isn't. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." 

Relena carefully pushed Heero, who was still sleeping, aside and walked over to Hilde. She gave Hilde a small hug. "Hilde how about we hang out to get your mind off this awhile? Whadda ya say?" 

Hilde raised her head and smiled. "Sure why not. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." 

"Ok Hilde. I'm just gonna leave Heero a note." Relena said. 

Hilde nodded and went to freshen up. 

"See how he likes surprises." Relena thought evilly. "I wonder how he feels when someone leaves without telling him." Relena was still grinning when the phone rang. She walked over to pick it up. On her way she checked to see if Heero had waken up. He hadn't. She smiled and picked up the phone. 

"Hello this is Relena. Who do ya wanna speak to?" She said in a cheery voice. 

"Hey Relena. This is Duo. Can I speak to Hilde?" Duo asked in a tired voice. "It's urgent. Sorta." 

"Um...yeah, hold on." Relena said. "HILDE! PHONE!" 

"Coming! Tell whoever it is to hold on one minute!" Hilde said. 

"She said to hold on a minute." Relena said. 

"Ok." Duo said. "Man I hope this is the right thing to do." Duo thought to himself. 

Hilde emerged from the room wearing a brick red tank top, a pair of cargo shorts and some tennis with ankle socks. Her hair was done up with a red clip. "Okay! I'm ready! Who is on the phone?" 

Relena simply handed her the phone. "Here, I'm gonna go freshen up before Heero wakes up." 

Hilde nodded. "Hello, this is Hilde speaking." 

Duo froze. "What if this was the wrong decision? What if I couldn't do it? What if she hates me forever?" 

"Hello? Hello?!" Hilde's voice broke through his thoughts. "Hello! Is anyone on the other end?" Okay well since you don't wanna answer I'll go now. Bye." 

"HILDE WAIT!" Duo shouted through the phone line. "We need to talk." 

"..." Hilde said nothing. Now it was her turn to be silent. 

"Hilde? Hilde are ya there?" Duo asked. Hilde still didn't answer. "Well anyway I just wanted to know if ya like Sam. This has been crushin me since the first time I saw you and him dance. Hilde what I'm tryin to say is..." 

Then the line went dead. Duo set the phone down and stared at the picture. He had set it on the phone desk so he could always see Hilde's smiling face. Even if he couldn't have her (I don't mean that in a possessive way either, although it might sound that way). Even if he couldn't be with her. He at least always wanted to remember her. Silently Duo turned his gaze towards the window and stared out. 

Hilde set the phone down. It had been Duo on the phone just now. He asked her if she liked Sam. "Do I like him?" Hilde asked herself. She was hurt that Duo had decided on the phone than in person. Hilde sighed loudly and waited for Relena by the door. 

Relena came out soon after Hilde had hung up. She was wearing a pair of tan colored cargo pants, a black spaghetti strapped tank top, and pair of black oxfords. Her hair was held up in a tight bun by a tan scrunchie. "Ready to go! Let's jet!" 

Hilde nodded and they left. Soon after they'd left Heero woke up. He was surprised to find Relena gone. He looked around and spotted her note. It read: 

Dear Heero, Hilde and I have gone to hang out a while. If you get bored, as I know you will, you van contact Duo at the One Star Hotel. He'll probably wanna hang out with you. Don't tell him where Hilde and I are. Please. Good-bye Heero. 

Relena 

Heero stared at the paper for a moment then decided on calling his fellow Gundam pilot. 

*******At the mall... 

"Hey Hilde what about this one?" Relena asked. She ran towards Hilde with a red two piece bathing suit. It had a tubed top and a shorts bottom. Hilde looked at it for a second then nodded. 

"I think I should try it on first." Hilde said taking it to the dressing room. 

Meanwhile Relena had found a blue bikini. It had a spaghetti strapped top and a regular bikini bottom. Relena admired it before running into a dressing room as well. When they came out they both laughed. 

"Hilde you look so pretty!" Relena said. "You'll knock those guys dead!" 

Hilde laughed. "Relena you look pretty too! Heero will die when he sees you!" 

"Well looks like we're done here!" Relena exclaimed. "Now onto the sports shop!" 

"Then the Army surplus store!" Hilde said in excitement. "Then after that to the basketball courts!" 

"Let's go!" Hilde and Relena cried in unison. 

******At the hotel... 

"So I heard you and Hilde are having problems." Heero said leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. "Is that true?" 

Duo looked at Heero and nodded. "I dunno what to do. There's some guy named Sam that I think she's goin out with. If I could just get my hands on him I'd rip his throat. But then again Hilde's not my girl and so on." 

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Really? Relena told me that you were." 

"What!" Duo said jumping up. "You've already seen Relena?! And she told you that? So what's goin on between YOU guys? Anything I should know?" 

Heero rolled his eyes at his hyperactive friend. " Yes, I met Relena. Yes, she told me that. No, nothin between us. And No, nothin you should know." 

Duo looked at him suspiciously before settling down. "Anyway I still need to see her. Are you gonna come Heero?" 

Heero looked up and nodded. He walked out the door. 

Duo scratched his head. "He actually agreed with me." 

******At Hilde/Relena's apartment... 

"This is so fun!" Relena exclaimed. "Swimming (There's a pool) has never been this fun!" 

Hilde nodded and did a dive into the pool from the diving board. When she came up she heard Relena singing to Mariah Carey. "You'll always be my baby." She finished. Relena smiled at her then jumped in. 

Hilde went to the song "I still believe." She sang along, softly. Before the song ended she said. "I still believe Duo, that we will love again." With that she jumped back into he pool. 

(Hey every1! How was it? Not exactly a cliffhanger but definitely a mystery. Somehow. Please send reviews! I think I'll have part 5 out by Friday. See ya latez peeps!) ~~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~~ 


	5. Meeting Again (part 5)

Meeting Again Note to disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing and, although I wish, never will. So please don't sue me. On with part 5! 

After Hilde and Relena had stopped swimming they relaxed on the beach chairs. Relena had her shades on and was resting. Hilde on the other hand was sitting cross-legged on hers. She had her shades on and a small towel over her neck. 

"This thing with Sam and Duo has to be solved soon." Hilde thought. "It's totally tearing our friendship apart!" 

Next to her Relena shifted in her chair. "Heero..." 

"Oh Heero, I want you sooo badly!" Hilde said out loud. 

Relena woke suddenly. "Hey I heard that. What was it for anyway?" 

Hilde suppressed a giggle. "You just said his name in your sleep. So what were thinkin about him?" 

Relena blushed, but said nothing. Instead she stood up and made her way out of the pool gate. She walked down the hall to their apartment and opened the door. "I'm gonna sleep in here. Too much sun ya know?" 

"Oh, sure Relena." Hilde said. Relena gave her a look before closing the door. "Okay whatever." 

Hilde was still sitting on the chair when she spotted a young man with brown hair and tan skin. He wore a green t-shirt with a pair of tan khakis. 

"Sam!" Hilde thought immediately. She jumped up and ran to the apartment. When she got inside Relena was watching a TV show. Charmed (go figure huh?). Hilde walked over to her. "Hey Relena, Sam is here. Could you tell him I'm not available at the moment?" 

Relena nodded. "Why? You don't want to see him?" 

"It's not that it's just that I have some thinking to do at the present time." Hilde said. 

"Duo? And Sam?" Relena asked. Hilde nodded. "Sure." 

Hilde smiled at her then ran to her room and got into her bed. "I have to figure this problem out. I can't handle it anymore." She thought. 

She was still thinking when she heard Relena tell Sam she wasn't there. Hilde thanked her friend silently. Then she heard Sam say something then the door close. Hilde was just getting up when she heard the door open again. 

"Hey Relena is Hilde here?" A voice asked. Hilde froze. 

"No Duo she's not right now." Relena said peering behind him at Heero. "Hi Heero." 

Heero smirked. Relena was irritated. "Well, I didn't expect you to say hi back anyway." She flipped her hair and moved so they could enter. Heero stared at her. Relena felt his stare and turned to him. "What are you looking at Heero Yuy?" Heero hid his surprise from her sudden remark. 

Relena "Hmphed" and sat back down on the couch. Duo and Heero joined her. Relena looked at Duo then to Heero. "What are you still doing here HEERO?" Heero smirked again. Duo laughed. 

In the room Hilde was hiding under her cover. She cringed as she heard Duo laugh. She wanted to be out there with him, laughing, smiling, and having fun. A tear slid down her cheek. Absent-mindedly she wiped it away and turned over in her bed, burying her face in her pillow. 

Duo was still laughing. Relena had just smacked Heero in the back of the head. "You dummy, Piper is goin through a love crisis because she likes Dan and Leo, but she really loves Leo." Relena had said. Heero had rolled his eyes. That's when Relena hit him. Heero had grabbed her hand so that she couldn't do it again. Relena struggled to get herself out of his grasp. That's when Heero made his move. He leaned over and kissed Relena lightly on the lips. Relena's eyes went wide for a minute before she responded to him. She leaned into the kiss deepening it. Duo couldn't help but laugh. 

While this was happening, as it still was, Duo decided to take a nap. He headed towards Hilde's room. Before he went in he turned back to Relena and Heero. "Hey Relena I'm gonna take a nap in Hilde's room, Okay?" Relena nodded and her and Heero continued kissing. "That has got to be a record of about, I'd say 10 minutes!" Duo thought. 

When he reached Hilde's room it was quiet. The shades were down and it was dark. Duo, unsuspecting of Hilde being there, lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Since Hilde was immune to Duo's snoring she slept (he was snoring by the way). 

******Later on that night... 

Hilde sat up in her bed and threw off the covers. She put her hair in a ponytail and went to the living room to watch TV. She walked over to the couch to make sure Relena had moved. What she saw instead was unexpected. Relena and Heero were sleeping on it. Heero was lying on his back with his hands around Relena waist. Relena was lying on top of him with her arms around his neck. "Aw how sweet." Hilde thought. Then she hung her head. She wanted to be that way with...Duo. "But that would never happen. But then again he said when I danced with Sam that it had bothered him. Hadn't he?" 

A flicker of hope ran through her eyes than it disappeared. "Don't get hopeful Hilde girl; Duo and I are just friends." Hilde thought. 

She sighed. She grabbed her jacket and left the apartment (by the way, she had changed). She walked aimlessly down the streets. She headed towards her favorite cafe and ordered some food. She was gazing out the window when a person spoke to her. It was Sam. 

"Hey Hilde, I saw you in here and I thought I might join you." Sam said. "May I?" 

"Sure." Hilde said smiling up at him. 

"So Hilde where were you earlier today?" Sam asked. "I came by and Relena told me you weren't there." 

Hilde remembered. "I was at a meeting." 

Sam gave her a suspicious look but said nothing. Instead He ordered himself a coke. "So Hilde anything new?" 

"No. I just ruined a great friendship." Hilde said. "More like the best friendship. 

Chris raised and eyebrow. "Really? With who?" 

Hilde hesitated, then spoke. "Duo. I believe you met him before. Right Sam?" 

Sam nodded. "I haven't seen him for a while though. Do you know where he is? I kinda wanted to have a talk with him." 

Hilde got a bad feeling in her gut. "Um...I believe he's at the One Star Hotel (she read Relena's note)." 

"Uh-huh." Sam said. Suddenly he stood up and began walking to the exit. Hilde stood up, paid her check and followed him out. 

"Sam where are you goin?" Hilde asked. 

"To pay Mr. Maxwell a visit. A friendly visit." Sam said running off towards the one-star. 

Hilde watched him leave. After he had disappeared she continued walking up the street. She had had enough fresh air for that moment. 

******At Hilde/Relena's apartment... 

"Relena..." Heero trailed off. He looked down and saw Relena sleeping on top of him. He brushed a few strands of loose hair from her face. Gently, he kissed her forehead. Afterwards he fell back asleep. 

Relena smiled after she saw Heero's eyes close. "Goodnight Heero." 

At that moment Duo walked in. He saw Heero and Relena still sleeping. He smiled and decided to head back to his hotel. He needed some time to figure out what to do about Sam and Hilde. 

******At the One-Star Hotel... 

"Man I thought I'd be able to see Hilde today." Duo said. "I was wrong. How uncool." 

Duo walked into his room and threw his jacket on the bed. He took off his cap and threw it on the chair. He was heading towards the bathroom when he heard a noise. He looked over at the area where the noise was heard. He saw nothing and continued to the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later he came out wearing a midnight blue t-shirt, baggy black pants, and some mountain boots. He grabbed his cap off the chair and headed towards the park. 

Sam, who had caused the noise, followed Duo to the park. "Wait till you see what I have in store for you." 

******At the park... 

Hilde sighed loudly. "Why me? I always have all the bad luck." 

Hilde rubbed her temples in agitation. She just wanted to settle this awful dispute. Sam or Duo? Sam or Duo? The words kept repeating themselves in her head. 

"I know!" Hilde thought " I'll compare them. Let's see Sam sweet considerate and understanding. Duo is nice, carefree, and believes in what he has to so. But don't people say to follow your heart?" Hilde hit the bench in frustration. 

She was still muttering to herself when she heard a familiar voice. Hilde turned to see Duo bounding up the path towards her. 

"HILDE! HEY HILDE! I WANNA TALK WITH YOU A MOMENT!" Duo yelled as he came closer. He had been taking an evening walk when he spotted her on the bench. Alone. "Now is a perfect time to talk." He had thought. 

Hilde's first choice was to run, but something inside of her told her not too. So she stayed and waited for Duo to approach her. When he did, he plopped himself onto the park bench next to Hilde. Hilde kept her head low. 

"So what did ya wanna speak to me about Duo?" Hilde asked in a low voice. "By the way whatever it is make it quick cause I really have to be home to check on Relena." 

"Nah you don't need to worry about Relena. Heero is with her. She'll be safe." Duo said. "Anyway what I needed to talk to ya about was-" 

"Hey Hilde, hey Duo!" Sam said as he came up the path. "Mind if I join ya?" 

Hilde nodded and scooted over so Sam could sit down. There was a long silence. Duo decided to break it. "So Sam, how have you been?" As Duo asked this he gave Sam an angry glare. Sam gave him an evil grin as he slid an arm around Hilde's shoulder. 

Hilde tensed and slowly slipped Sam's arm off her shoulder. Sam grinned evilly. "What's the matter Hil? Were not together anymore or what?" 

Hilde turned to him immediately. "Sam we were never together. I admit that I like you but I'm not sure about anything right now. Please Sam just leave me alone. I need to think." 

Sam persisted. "But Hilde I like you and I wanna be with you." 

Hilde shook her head. "Sam I already told you not now." 

Sam grabbed Hilde. "Well I'll have to take you by force then." 

Hilde tried to free herself from Sam's grasp but he was too strong. 

"Hey Sam let her go." Duo said. "NOW." 

Sam looked at Duo and laughed. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up Mr. Gundam pilot?" 

Duo was becoming really angry. "Watch it. Now let Hilde go." 

Hilde was watching Duo and Sam. Suddenly Sam put her down and walked up to Duo. "Tell you what? Why don't we battle for her? Just you and me? Whadda ya say?" 

Hilde became angry. "Hey! I'm not a piece of property you know!" "Shut up!" Sam said pushing Hilde. Duo almost tackled him for it, but kept himself calm. Then Duo looked at Hilde before sayin yes. 

"Follow me. I pick the battle zone." Sam said heading somewhere far off into the park. Hilde watched as Duo followed him. 

"DUO WAIT! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Hilde cried as she ran after him. 

Duo turned to her and gave a smile. "Don't worry Hilde. I'll win. And I'll be right back." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before turning around and following Sam once again (Duo following someone else's orders? funny huh? I thought I should alter it a little. After all he's fightin for Hilde). 

Hilde watched as they disappeared. She sat on the bench and waited. After about five minutes she decided to go search. She was worried about Duo. 

She searched for another five minutes before spotting them. Duo was really kickin Sam's butt. Hilde was secretly overjoyed as she continued running to them. Suddenly she stopped. All this seemed so familiar. The running, she glanced up, the fighting. Then she began running faster. As Hilde remembered, from her dream, Sam took out a gun and shot Duo. 

"No, that can't be. Duo would knock it out of his hand." Hilde thought. "But he looked surprised before Sam shot him. Oh, I knew I should have told Relena about that dream. 

******At Hilde/Relena's apartment... 

Relena had just gotten up. She glanced over the couch and saw Heero staring out the window. Her first thought was to go hug him, but then decided he wouldn't like that and didn't do so. Instead she felt for her shoes on the phone desk. Heero turned to her. 

"You're awake." He said in his usual voice. 

Relena put her shoes on. "And? What's it to you?" 

Heero smirked before answering. "Nothin." He kept staring out the window at the stars. 

Relena was walking to the kitchen when she found a note. She opened it and read it. It was a note from Hilde (Hilde left a note before she left). It read: 

Relena AND Heero, 

I went to the park to sort things out. If you need me just come to the park. I'll be there till 10:00. 

Hilde 

Relena folded it, stuck it in her pocket and walked to her room. A minute later she came out with a sweater that said "Bad Girl" on it. She was walking out the door when Heero looked at her. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

Relena smiled. "To see Hilde at the park. Wanna come?" 

Heero rolled his eyes but stood up and left with Relena. "Good. Some more time alone with him." Relena thought. 

******At the park... Hilde reached the clearing just in time to see Sam kick Duo and Duo punch Sam. Hilde knew what was going to happen next and she ran harder. She had just about reached them when Sam pulled out the gun and fired. Duo hit the ground just like he had in her dream. Hilde cried out. 

"DDDUUUOOO! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

(Ooh! Not really a cliffhanger but ya know. Chap. 6 is the last chapter but don't worry there will be romance in it. For sure. By the way, I'm sorry if Heero and Duo don't sound completely like themselves. But people change so I altered it a little. Chap 6 should be out by Saturday or tomorrow. Who knows! See ya later!) 

~~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~ 


	6. Meeting Again (part 6)

Meeting Again 

Note to Disclaimer: I don not and never ever will own Gundam wing. Please don't sue me. Enjoy the rest of the fic cuz it's the last chapter. It might be a little short since it's the last chapter. Enjoy! 

Meeting Again 

******At the park... 

Relena and Heero were searching for Hilde when they heard a cry from a nearby part of the park. It was Hilde. Relena and Heero ran. 

"DDDUUUUOOOO! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hilde cried running to his side. Sam stood there with an evil grin. He was about to grab Hilde when he was sent flying 5 feet away from her. Hilde didn't notice. She continued sobbing and trying to clean up the blood that was spilling from a wound in Duo's side. 

"Leave her alone!" Relena cried. She ran up to Hilde and helped her clean up Duo's side. 

Meanwhile Heero was kickin Sam's butt. Finally Sam threw his gun down and ran away (what a wimp). Heero watched him go then turned to help Relena and Hilde. 

Hilde was still crying when she finally noticed Relena and Heero. "Relena, Heero..." Hilde threw herself onto Relena's shoulder and sobbed. 

Heero picked Duo's body, which was still bleeding, and turned to Relena. "Call an ambulance." Relena nodded and dialed the hospital on her cell phone. Pretty soon an ambulance arrived and took Duo in. Relena told Hilde to go. 

"No I can't. I'm the one who got him into this." Hilde said. "Now he probably hates me. I can't bear to see him this way." 

Relena put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hilde go. He needs you." 

Hilde nodded and climbed into the ambulance. She held her head in her hands the whole way there. 

Relena watched as the ambulance disappeared. "Are you coming Heero?" 

Heero nodded and they ran off to the hospital. 

******At the hospital... 

"You may see him now. He's in room 202." The doctor told her. "But don't be too loud. He needs to rest." 

Hilde nodded and went in. She cringed at the sight. Duo had tubes and wires hooked up to his body. Even so he was resting peacefully. Hilde pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Gently she stroked his cheeks. Her eyes started to tear up but she didn't cry. 

"Duo wouldn't like that. He'd think I was weak." Hilde thought. She looked at his life supporter. She could hold back no longer. 

"But I can't help it Duo!" She sobbed. "I don't care if you think I'm weak. I just...I just...can't live without you." 

Duo smiled in his sleep. Hilde hadn't seen. "Even if you don't feel the same, I just had to let you know before you'd leave me." 

Duo made no sign of movement. Hilde looked down heartened. She stood up and began walking out. "I'll come back tomorrow." 

With that she left the room. Outside she saw Heero and Relena waiting. When Relena saw her she ran and gave Hilde a hug. "Is he okay?" 

Hilde nodded. "He'll have to stay here till he recovers of course." 

Relena nodded and looked at Heero. Heero nodded and stood up, walking to the cafeteria. Relena turned to Hilde. "Hilde, the doctors put up some sleeping quarters for us to stay the night. Do you wanna stay?" 

Hilde shook her head. "No Relena. You and Heero stay here. I need to go back home." With that Hilde left the hospital. 

Afterwards Relena looked at Duo through the window. "Get better Duo. We know you can. You need to because all of us need you. Heero, Wufai, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Noin...we need you. But Duo, most of all she needs you." Relena whispered before settling down to wait for Heero to return. 

******At Relena/Hilde's apartment... 

Hilde sat down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to do. She needed Duo. Hilde stayed up until sleep came over her. 

Later Heero and Relena arrived. It was 4:30 when they arrived back. Hilde was sprawled on her bed. She had the picture of Duo and herself on her chest. Relena sighed and pulled the covers over her. 

Heero and Relena went to bed shortly after. Heero slept on the couch and Relena slept in her room. 

******The next morning... 

Relena woke up and went to check on Hilde. She opened the door and found Hilde still sleeping. She went and shook her. "Hilde wake up. It's time to go to the gym. We haven't been there in weeks." 

Hilde shook her head. Relena looked surprised. Then it hit her Hilde had already gone into depression from the incident with Duo... 

Days passed and Duo still didn't wake up. The doctors said he'd lost too much blood. Ever since that time Hilde went into a state of total depression. She stayed in her room for days until the day Duo woke up... 

"Duo you need to talk to her. You're the only one who can get her out of this state." Relena said. 

Duo was standing outside of the apartment with Heero and Relena. He had recovered not too long ago when he learned of Hilde's depression state. 

"Okay. I had something to tell her anyway." Duo said in a calm voice. Underneath it all he was very upset with her. 

Hilde lay in her bed. She knew she looked terrible. She was turning over when she heard the door open. She looked to see who it was. From underneath the covers she gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Hilde. Are you awake?" Duo asked. 

Hilde pretended to be asleep. She heard Duo come over and sit down on the bed. Hilde shut her eyes so that he wouldn't suspect. 

Duo pulled the covers back. He gasped. She looked really bad. Her hair was messy; she looked like she was dying. Even so to him some of her beauty shined through. 

"Hilde wake up." Duo said. "It's me Duo." 

Hilde wanted to but was afraid that it was all a dream. "Are you real?" 

Duo was taken aback. "Whadda ya mean? Of course I'm real!" 

Hilde opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey Duo. I thought you'd never wake up." 

Duo smiled. "I'm tough remember? By the way I needed to tell you something." 

Hilde sat up and wrapped the covers around her. She hid her face. "No need to say I already know." 

Duo gave a puzzled look. "What? How did you find out? I never told anybody." 

Hilde turned to him, now equally confused. "You mean you don't think I'm weak?" 

Duo chuckled. "Of course not Hilde. You are a real strong person. Here I got these for you." Duo handed her a rose and a box of chocolate. 

Hilde looked surprised. Then suddenly she shoved it back at him. "No. I don't want it. Just go away." 

"Hilde what's wrong?" Duo asked. She looked very upset. "Hilde talk to me." 

"You said you'd come back! You said you'd come back to me! You promised Duo!" Hilde screamed at him. "Then you left to help fight! Then you left to help protect Relena and the Sank Kingdom! Then-" 

By now Hilde had began pounding Duo on the chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Hilde screamed. 

"Hilde get a grip on yourself!" Duo said holding her. "I did come back to you." 

"No you didn't! You left me again! Look what happened! You don't care about me! Just leave me alone." Hilde said in tears now. "I'd be better off without you. YOU'D be better off without me too." 

Duo looked at her questioningly. "Hilde what are you sayin?" 

"Duo if you hadn't come back, if I hadn't been with Sam, None of this would've happened." Hilde cried. "It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" 

Hilde pounded her fists into her pillow. "Just leave me Duo. I don't want to be hurt anymore. That's why I started liking Sam. I waited for you Duo. You never came." Hilde said looking at Duo with teary eyes. "I don't wanna be hurt anymore. I loved you Duo and I still do but I'm not gonna wait for somethin that is never gonna happen. I'm not gonna be hurt anymore!" 

Duo walked over and grabbed Hilde. He turned her to face him. They were face to face. "That's why I came back Hilde. I wanted to tell you somethin." 

Hilde's look saddened and she turned away. "Please Duo I've had enough surprises and hurt for one day. Just leave." 

Duo turned her to face him again. He tipped her chin lightly. "I do Love you Hilde. I always have and I always will. Remember that." 

Hilde's eyes went wide. "But you...said..." 

Duo put a finger to her mouth silencing her. "I mean it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him to her. He tipped her chin lighlty before placing a long, deep, and passionate kiss on her lips. 

When they parted Hilde leaned on Duo. "I love you Duo. Thank you for loving me back." 

THE END FOR NOW 

(Well hey there it is! I am gonna make a sequel to this story called "The ongoing battle" Anyway that's not for another week or so. See ya latez peeps!) 

~~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~~~ 


End file.
